


Mac Bangs His Dad

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, iasip - Freeform, implied macdennis - Freeform, macluther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mac Bangs His Dad

"Daddy misses his dumb little pup." Two of Luther's fingers wrapped around the front of the leather collar, giving it a pull. 

Mac's throat bobbed as he swallowed, uncomfortable beneath the tight leather collar, feeling his father's fingers pressed uncomfortably to his skin. His face was flushed bright red, breathing in soft pants, eyes wide and innocent and staring up at his father. Humiliating- that was the word that ran through this head- but his whole body felt just as hot as his face, skin feeling hot and his something heavy churning in his gut. When he opened his mouth to respond he was stopped by a heavy hand covering his mouth, his eyes widening just a tiny bit more. 

Luther hummed and nodded his head, a low, heavy groan as he pulled his hand away from Mac's mouth and tugged at the collar, causing his son to stumble forward and choke a little. He admired the tiny bit a drool on the corner of Mac's lips, caused by his slight struggle for breath. "D-daddy-" he managed, voice ragged and low. His jeans were uncomfortably tight between his legs, heart pounding in his chest. The older man scoffed. 

"Yeah, yeah." He let go of the collar. "Still think you're straight, son?" He teased, stepping back. His eyes scanned Mac's body, trailing up and down. "Even when you're rock hard from being so close to a man." 

"I am straight-" Mac started, only to cut off when he was shoved onto the bed, his bed, eyes widening in shock. 

"Yeah, okay. Get those clothes off."

Mac's morals went against this- stripping in front of a man, in front of his dad, lying on the bed naked- but it was his dad. He couldn't just say no. He didn't say anything, hands shaking as he pulled off his shirt, throwing it on the floor and then struggling to unbutton his pants. His cock was hard, tented up and making it difficult to squirm out of the jeans that he had borrowed from Dennis in the first place. "You can't just wear stupid baggy pants all the time. You look homeless." He had said. Dennis's jeans were too tight, cupping his ass in all the right places, but uncomfortable against his crotch. He finally got off the tight jeans, tossing them to the floor. He shrunk under his father's gaze, boxers still on although his cock was quite obviously tenting up fabric in the front. 

"Those too." Luther growled, his voice low and threatening enough to send chills up Mac's spine. "Off. Now."

It wasn't like Mac was ashamed of his body. He was fit, muscular, in shape- yeah, he was pretty hot. But under Luther's gaze he felt uncomfortably small, especially as he removed his boxers, his thick, hard cock springing free. The base was surrounded with dark, short, coarse hair, his cock heavy and flushed and a drip of precum at the tip. "Uh-um-why-"

"Get your lube."

"Lube?" Mac's voice rose up an octave. "I don't- why would I have that?" 

His father scoffed. "I know you fuck your roommate, so hurry the fuck up and get it out." 

Mac nodded quickly, turning over to rummage through the mess on top of his nightstand, grabbing a small bottle and handing it to his dad. 

"Don't play stupid." Luther scolded, making Mac flinch. "I know the shit you do. Your little boyfriend told me. Can't stay still at night, always squirming around in your sleep, mumbling about your 'Daddy.'" He sneered as Mac flushed and stammered out some weak defense. Luther rolled his eyes, pouring some of the lube over three of his fingers. When he ordered Mac to turn over, he did. 

Mac would do anything for his dad. He loved him- in a totally normal, not weird, not sexual way. Totally normal. He didn't jerk off thinking about his daddy, didn't wake up hot and sticky and wet from dreaming about him. His denial didn't mean a thing, though- not while he was lying on his front, elbows propping him up and ass pushed in the air as his father rubbed lube over his hole. 

His ass was cute, round and full and pushed up in the air, spread so that his tiny pink hole was exposed to anyone who happened to be in the room. He'd never taken it up the ass. Ever. Him and Dennis had fucked around a little bit, sure, but it was all just drunken handjobs and sloppy fingering and Mac's ass was still cute and pink and tight. He yelped in surprise when two fingers pushed in, his father not caring to prep him with one, feeling his hole stretch and burn around them. "Daddy..." he whimpered, squirming a bit, cock hanging heavy between his legs. His dad was finally paying attention to him, just him, and the thought alone caused a heavy churning in his gut. 

The two fingers separated, scissoring and stretching open his hole to fit a third, prodding and twisting to get in past the knuckles as Mac clutched the sheets and whined into the pillows, collar still tight around his neck. His hole was uncomfortably stretched open, burning from the stretch but accompanied by sharp feelings of pleasure. He could hear the sounds of unbuckling a belt behind him, the sound of pants being kicked off onto the floor, and there was a weight on the bed behind him as the fingers were removed from his hole. God, he felt so- so fucking empty. The longing, empty feeling was quickly replaced by panic when a hand reached down to pull at his collar and a blunt, heavy weight began pushing against his hole. 

The noise he made as Luther pushed in the head of his cock was embarrassingly feminine, his hole clenching around it as he pushed in further. "Cmon, Mac..." the older growled, calloused fingers pulling at his collar. "You can do better than that."

"Daddy- daddy-" Mac whimpered, squirming. "'s too much- I can't-" he felt like he was being torn in half, his father not caring to take his time, forcing his cock all the way in as soon as he could. Mac wasn't ready for it, his strong, tough guise dropping as he clenched around his father's thick cock, eyes squeezed shut to fight back tears as it started moving inside him. 

"You're such a little bitch." Luther scoffed, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. "You're so tight around me, I'm surprised. Such a tight little hole-" He grunted, hips snapping to push in further, causing Mac to jolt forward with a groan. "Boy like you'd be wrecked in jail. Torn right in half before you could even explain what you were in for."

Mac's whole body shuddered as his dad picked up a slow, steady pace, stretching him open. "Daddy- daddy, I can't, I-" he cut off into a moan, body tensing at the angle of the thrust, hitting hard against his prostate. "Ohhh fuck. Oh fuck." He managed, letting his face fall back down against the pillows. 

Luther smirked, pulling tighter at the collar and picking up the pace, going faster as Mac's hole allowed it. It didn't take long for him to pick up a hard, fast pace, thrusting steadily into the younger, making him shake and tremble and moan on the messy sheets, cock heavy and dripping precum as it hung between his legs. Mac couldn't deny that it felt good, not with the heat pooling in his gut and the moans he let out at each thrust. It felt even better than he'd imagined. His daddy's cock, thick and hard and buried deep inside him.

He was going to come. He could feel it, cock twitching and leaking and heat cramping in his gut, one particular thrust finally knocking him over the edge. He shook as he came, clenching and whimpering so loudly that he could barely even register his father finishing, come pumping up inside of him. It was hot and thick and sticky and Mac could feel it as he came down from his orgasm, mumbling 'daddydaddydaddy' under his breath and shaking as he came all over his stomach and the bedsheets. 

His father pulled out with a small, wet noise, smirking at the come dribbling out of Mac's hole. "Could definitely smuggle meth up there now." He commented, giving his ass a smack. "See ya around." He pulled his pants back on and walked out, leaving Mac shaking and panting on the bed.


End file.
